The troubles of a shaman
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: Naboo goes for a walk to clear his head and something terrible happens on the way back to the Nabootique. Warning: contains non-con, self harm, alcohol and drugs, so dont read if these trigger you in any way. Rated M just in case.


_**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in months, that was because my computer broke, but I am hopefully going to be updating most of my stories in the next couple of months.**_

_**Anyway, I have recently become slight obsessed with The mighty boosh and the two brothers that star in it; Mike Fielding and Noel Fielding, so I only thought it was right that I'd write a fanfic about it.**_

_**Like I wrote in the summary, this fanfic contains; non-con, self harm, alcohol and drugs, so if this does trigger you, I'm saying for the second time, DONT READ THIS STORY, otherwise, enjoy!**_

_**I have been working on this fanfic for almost a month now, so I hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

He stumbles back to the shop/house where Vince and Howard are arguing about Howard's stationery village or something like that.

His top was ripped right down the middle, his robe is filthy and torn in some places, and his turban had been taken off and discarded like rubbish in the alley and he was too scared to go back and get it.

He really doesn't want to talk to either of them ball bags, just get to his room and take a shower to try to get rid of how dirty he feels.

As he walks in he tries to hide his bruised and bleeding, tear soaked, face, behind his raven black hair, and his ripped top that is showing the claw marks and bite marks on his chest, along with more bruises.

"Hey Naboo!" Vince exclaims with his normal cheerfulness, unaware of what has happened to Naboo and not noticing his dishevelled and beaten up appearance straight away because he only gave a brief glance, too interested in his magazine to look away for long.

Naboo ignores him, knowing that if he tries to talk he'll burst out in tears again, and limps painfully past him and Howard, trying not to cry out as every movement ignites a white hot pain up his shaking legs.  
Howard however, being as observant as he is and always has been, notices straight away that something has happened to Naboo, just doesn't know what.

"Wait, Naboo, what happened?" Howard asks, almost not recognising him without his turban on.  
Naboo ignores him as well, wishing he could quicken his pace, but knowing that he would probably collapse in agony if he tried.

"Naboo, mate, what's wrong?" Vince asks immediately discarding his magazine once he realises that, from Howard's question and worried tone of voice, there's something wrong with Naboo, he looks up and looks at Naboo, properly this time, taking in his appearance and becoming concerned, like Howard, for their small shaman friend.

Naboo decides to risk it and just run for it, as fast as his small, bruised legs can take him.  
He regrets it straight away, he doesn't collapse, but his legs feel so sore and tingly (but not in a good way).

He slams the door of his room when he gets inside and then he locks the door, knowing that sooner or later Vince and Howard are going to want to come in and talk to him, and he, he is just not ready to talk about it, he doesn't think he'll ever be.

He makes a beeline for the bathroom to take a shower and turns on the hot water, full blast, and leaves it on until it's scalding hot.  
He feels the water to make sure it hot enough, it is, if he didn't like the pain so much he would pull his hand away as soon as the water touched his skin.

He slowly, almost robotically peels off his sticky clothes and throws them in the bin, not wanting to see them ever again, not even the robe he was wearing, which was his favourite.

He steps into the shower and hisses slightly when the boiling water touches his sensitive skin.  
He scrubs his body until it's red and raw, trying to get rid of that dirty feeling that has taken over his body.

Fresh tears fall down his face and mix with the hot water, blood and whatever eyeliner that was left over, that didn't wash away when he had cried earlier.  
He ends up sobbing, quiet, but heart wrenching sobs as he curls into himself on the shower floor, shaking.

* * *

Only when the boiling water starts to become cold does he finally get out.  
He quickly dries himself, refusing to look at himself, not wanting to see the damage done, it's bad enough that he can feel it, the intense throbbing of his bruises, the pounding headache he has and his burning eyes that sting from crying. He wraps a towel around his waist and limps back into his room.

He grabs some clothes to change into and lays them out on his bed. He picked out some baggy purple trousers and a plain dark blue button up, long sleeve top.

Once he's put them on he decides to dry his hair, when he looks in the mirror he cringes, he never really liked looking at himself in the mirror before, but now half of his face is swollen and covered in bruises, he has a black eye, one cut on his lip and one above his left eye, going right through his eyebrow, and he might have a broken nose.

He also finds it strange to look in the mirror and see himself not wearing a turban, the only time he is not wearing his turban is when he sleeps, and even then he usually forgets to take it off before he goes to sleep.

He dries his hair with a towel and brushes it, he then collapses onto his bed and curls into a ball.  
He hugs his rag-bear teddy close to his chest and buries his face into the teddy's belly, the bear's called 'Bluey', he got it when he was a toddler, he didn't have many friends when he was younger and the one friend he did have he hasn't seen in years and they were never really that close, he couldn't talk to him about stuff that was bothering him, but Bluey has always been there for him and he's been like his best friend, who he can say anything to, 'cos he's a stuffed bear, he can't talk, or judge, he'd never tell Vince or Howard about it though, they'd just make fun of him.

Sometimes he wonders if they are just friends with him because of what he can do and offer them, or whether they actually care about him.

Occasionally he feels so low and empty that he often finds it hard to get out of bed and open up the shop, but he won't talk to anyone about it, not even his familiar 'Bollo', who he knows would rather tour with Vince and Howard than stay with him, and he doesn't blame him, he won't talk to anyone about it because he doesn't want to be a burden or annoy them with his stupid problems.  
He eventually falls asleep after some restless, uncomfortable squirming.

* * *

**-NIGHTMARE/FLASHBACK-****  
**

_He's walking down a damp, dark, dingy alley way, he's a bit cold but he's on his way home so he just tries to ignore it._

_He had left the shop/flat roughly an hour ago to clear his head and calm down, Vince and Howard were fighting, again, when he left and it was giving him a migraine, he already had a lot on his mind and when he tried to talk to them, to ask if they wanted to do something together (to keep his mind off of other things..), they both just yelled at him to leave them alone, part of him knew that they weren't angry at him specifically, they were both just so deep in an argument, but the other part of him, the insecure part, just keeps screaming that they hate him and that they would be better off without him there being a nuisance all the time, and in times like this that part wins._

_"Oi! looky what we got 'ere guys, what's wrong munchkin? Get lost on your way to see the wizard!" Some 6ft tall, big thug slurs, laughing with his equally tall and big friends._

_"Look, I don't want any trouble ok, just leave me alone" Naboo says, not in the mood to be picked on by some thick headed thugs._

_He turns around to leave and gets two steps away before he gets stopped._

_"Not so fast Aladdin" a familiar cockney voice says, pulling him back._

_The Hitchhiker shoves Naboo against the wall, Naboo hits his head on the bricks and falls onto the floor with a concussion._

_One of thugs crouches down and unwraps Naboo's turban, taking it off and discarding the blue material in a puddle._

_Naboo finds it hard to concentrate while he is so disorientated, and his limbs feel weak and heavy._

_"Nice hair" the Hitchhiker comments sarcastically, picking up clumps of Naboo's hair and stroking it, making him feel very uncomfortable._

_"You know, I've heard things about you, rumours, from what I've been told, you have nothing, down there" the Hitchhiker says, now sitting down on Naboo's legs, a perverted look on his face, tracing the trouser material covering Naboo's crotch with his finger, causing Naboo to shake, and not from the cold "fascinating, really, can't help wondering if it's true" he says, fingering the trousers elastic waist band.__  
__Naboo's frozen and doesn't know what to say or what to do._

_Suddenly, without warning, the Hitchhiker shoves his cold, slimy hand down the front of Naboo's underwear and he just starts feeling around , making Naboo tremble and struggle to get away, but the Hitchhiker just digs his bony knees into Naboo's thighs and covers his mouth with his free hand.__  
__"Smooth as a bloody ken doll you are, you're not a man, you have no fucking balls, you're just pathetic" the Hitchhiker hisses, laughing evilly._

_Naboo feels something drip down his face and when it reaches his mouth he realises that it's his tears, he's crying._

_"You weeping, fucking pansy! I'll give you something to cry about, you've got nothing round the front, but you have, however, got one nice arse" the Hitchhiker says, touching Naboo's butt._

_"Stop it" Naboo pleads weakly._

_The next thing Naboo knows is he's getting his face shoved down into the gravel and he can feel his trousers and his underwear being pulled down, despite his protests.__  
__Naboo can't believe that this is happening to him, he holds his breath, getting ready for the inevitable pain that he's about to endure._

_With no warning whatsoever, the Hitchhiker thrusts roughly into him, emitting a sharp cry of pain and fear from Naboo, he digs his blunt nails into the floor, he tightens his grip, every time a new bolt of agony zaps through his body, until he ends up with gravel lodged under his filthy nails._

_After what Naboo strongly believes must have been longer than an hour, the Hitchhiker stands up, pulling his own trousers up and then kicking Naboo in the stomach multiple times._

_The Hitchhiker isn't finished yet though, and he turns Naboo round to face him, so he could see the fear and embarrassment in his eyes._

_The Hitchhiker claws at Naboo's chest, leaving marks, and when that's not enough he starts biting his chest._

_The Hitchhiker stands up, but before he leaves he spits on the shaman's battered and broken body.__  
_

**-END OF NIGHTMARE/FLASHBACK-****  
**

* * *

Naboo wakes up in a cold sweat, crying and shaking.

Too afraid to go back to sleep, Naboo leaves his bedroom and enters the living room.

No one is there, luckily, and Naboo flops on the sofa, he just lies there, as still as a statue, until he sees something shine in the light, it's just a glimmer, but he notices it straight away, it's one of Vince's pencil sharpeners on the floor, it must have fallen out of his pencil case, he should really give this back, but the dancing light on the blade almost calls his name, beckons him to claim the silver friend as his own.

He slowly, clumsily crawls off of the sofa onto the floor and grabs the sharpener with his trembling hand.  
He closes his eyes tightly for a couple seconds and squeezes the sharpener in his palm.  
When he opens his eyes and looks at his hand he sees the razor blade laying there, it's times like these he really appreciates having psychic powers, it would have taken him hours to get the blade out with a screwdriver.

He pulls up the sleeve on his right arm and just scratches at his skin at first, then going over the marks he's made, again and again until his blood bubbles out and gets caught in, and on, his nails as they get dragged over his cuts when he runs the blade over them again.  
In a matter of minutes he's got over twenty cuts on his arm, nine of them are bleeding and the other eleven are just slightly puffy and red, he hears something and, in one quick movement, pulls down his sleeve to cover the cuts and closes his hand with the blade in it.

He turns around in time to see Bollo turn the corner and walk in.  
He hadn't seen or spoken to his familiar since this morning, and even then all he had said was 'morning' to Bollo before dragging himself downstairs to open the shop.

"Hey Bollo" Naboo greets, trying not to seem too nervous as his clammy hand hides the blade from Bollo's view.

"Why you crying?" Bollo asks in a gruff/rough voice, looking ready to smash someone, if need be.

"I'm not crying, just sweating, it's so hot in here" Naboo lies, pulling at his collar with his empty hand.

"Don't believe you" Bollo says, stubbornly, staring at the bruises and cuts on Naboo's face.

"I'm fine Bollo! Just piss off and leave me alone!" Naboo snaps, he stands up and storms off, back to his room.

Naboo decides that he needs to smoke something, to hopefully relax himself, forget about everything for a few hours.

He puts his razor in his cupboard draw and locks it.

After just a couple minutes of inhaling the intoxicating smell, that he's grown to love so much, Naboo can already feel himself starting to relax, everything seems really hazy and he couldn't care less about what's going on right now which is exactly how he wants to feel.

He cracks open a bottle of vodka that he has been storing and takes a big gulp of it, right out of the bottle.

Naboo starts to feel incredibly dizzy and tired, and for a second he starts to panic, but almost instantly after that he collapses unconscious onto the floor.

* * *

Sometime during the night Bollo came into the room to check on Naboo and finds him passed out on the floor, he rushes to his side and lifts him up to lean against the bed.

He tries to wake him up a few times, he slaps him a couple of times, but nothing, no reaction at all.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Bollo grunts in his gravelly voice, his often heard catchphrase.  
Bollo isn't entirely sure how to help the little shaman, so he carries him into Vince's room.

"Vince, wake up" Bollo says, shoving Vince in the arm, so hard that he fell off the bed.

"Well that woke him up" Bollo says to Naboo before remembering that he's unconscious.

"Oh, yeah" Bollo mutters in disappointed tone of voice, like he was expecting Naboo to suddenly wake up.

"What the hell Bollo?!" Vince yells, picking himself up and turning to face the big gorilla.

"Naboo unconscious, not waking up" Bollo says, resting Naboo on Vince's now empty bed.

Naboo's appearance shocks Vince, he didn't see Naboo's face earlier 'cos his hair was covering it, but now Naboo's hair is splayed out on the bed and he can see the bruises and cuts on his small friend's face.

"Bollo, go get Howard" Vince says, hoping Howard might know how to help.

Bollo not thrilled with the concept of leaving Naboo and having to get Howard, growls in frustration as he walks out of Vince's room and towards Howard's room.

"Come on Naboo, wake up, we're really worried about ya mate" Vince says, shaking him, and starting to become nervous when he doesn't respond or move. It's only when Howard shows up, being practically dragged in by Bollo, that Naboo shows a slight sign of waking up, his eyes twitch, as if he was having a bad dream, and he curls in on himself, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach.

"What the hell happened?" Howard asks Bollo, upon seeing Naboo's sleeping figure.  
Bollo tells Vince and Howard about how he found him unconscious on the floor next to his bed with a half empty vodka bottle laying next to him, the bed sheets on his bed soaked and smelling of alcohol, and how there was a thick, cloudy smoke filling the room, left over from whatever drug he was using this time, that filled the room blurring his vision when he went to check on Naboo

"Why would he do something that stupid? Even he must know how dangerous that is!" Howard wonders aloud, not knowing whether he should feel angry with or be worried about Naboo.

Vince is about to say something when they hear a groaning sound coming from Naboo.

"Naboo?" Vince says as the tiny shaman starts to open his eyes.

Being only half awake and wary of his surroundings, Naboo sits up abruptly and has a look in his eyes, a look that none of the other guys had ever seen in the three years they have known him, a look of sheer terror and pain, this disappears almost as soon as it appeared and he leans against the bed's headboard, still very tense.

"You alright mate?" Vince asks, putting his hand on Naboo's shoulder, in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but had the complete opposite effect on him, Naboo flinches at the sudden contact and, noticing this, Vince immediately removes his hand from his shoulder.

"Yeah, 'm fine" Naboo mutters unconvincingly in response.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You should know how dangerous that is, you could have died" Howard exclaims angrily, his anger mostly based on his worry for his friend.

'Maybe it would have been best if I did' Naboo thinks, bitterly.  
"I just got a bit carried away, that's all" Naboo says, not missing the pissed off look on Howard's face as he finished that sentence.

"'a bit carried away'! If you didn't have your shaman powers you would probably be dead, how could you be so... So reckless?!" Howard shouts, deciding against the word 'stupid'.

Naboo flinches from the increased headache he gets from Howard's booming voice, but he doesn't reply, he just vacantly stares ahead

Howard lowers his voice and mutters an apology.

"How did you get those bruises?" Vince asks anxiously, concern radiating through his voice.

"Got mugged" Naboo lies uneasily, feeling all eyes on him, and just waning to disappear.

"Couldn't you just, you know fight the off with your psychic powers?" Vince asks in a light-hearted way, trying to lighten the mode with his eccentric personality, for some reason making ninja actions as a he says "psychic powers".

"I guess not" Naboo stiffly replies, feeling his face heat up with rage and embarrassment.

Naboo has been asking himself why he didn't use his powers to stop the hitcher from... from doing what he did, Vince bringing it up, although with good intentions (and not knowing what had actually happened), isn't helping him.

"Naboo need sleep, Vince, Harold, out" Bollo says, once again getting Howard's name wrong, he does know his name, he just likes to piss him off.

"Hey! This is MY room!" Vince complains loudly.

"Find new room" Bollo says simply, not wanting to move the obviously exhausted shaman who is having trouble staying awake, and shuts the door in Vince's face.

"Great!" Vince exclaims sarcastically, throwing his arms up dramatically and storming off to Howard's room to pester him.

All Naboo and Bollo can hear is Howard and Vince arguing again about sleeping arrangements.

"No, you are not sleeping in here!" Howard states loudly.

"Why not?!" Vince whines like a child.

"Just sleep on the sofa tonight little man" Howard says to Vince, "it's just one night" he adds.

"I can't sleep on the sofa Howard!" Vince yells, appalled at the mere idea of it "imagine what it would do to my hair!" he frets, pointing to his wild hair, which, in Howard's opinion, already looks like he slept wrong.

They quiet down after that and Naboo and Bollo can only guess what happened next, though they both assume that Howard caved and decided to let Vince share his bed.

Naboo's vision dims and the room starts to spin, before he knows it, he falls into a restless sleep filled with nightmares and unwanted memories.

* * *

_**That is all for this chapter, I hope you like where I am going with this story and what I did with this chapter.**_

_**I know it was a long chapter, but I hope you made it to the end anyway and enjoyed reading it.**_

_**If you dont follow this story I will have to turn my back on you, *cue bass track* let that be a lesson to ya.**_

_**Do not forget to review.**_

_**-NO NASTY COMMENTS.-**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
